The 4 incestuous Cunt Brothers in Fuck Soup
by TobeyFromCATS
Summary: Hey Boys its a hot one in New York.


It is the 1930's in New York. The stock market was down but the Marx brothers cocks were up. Groucho said "hey boys, feel like a lovely time, sexually?" they said "yes please" Except for Harpo. He said "Honk."  
"Well whydunnya come this way boys, I know a lovely place to wet our whistles – and the drinks aren't bad either!" Harpo didn't like that joke and his horn went limp.

The Marx Brothers went into the Emprie State Building which is the nicest place for a cup of Joe this side of London when suddenly a very small man came around the corner. It was character from folklore, Tom Thumb. "Hey boys" said Tom Thumb "you boys like riddles?" "No" said Groucho "We like doing it and stuff." " I like that too" said Tom "Can I come?" "Nah." The Marx brothers went up to the top floor of the Empire State building and pissed on Tom Thumb. "He was sad before now he really is down in the dumps" Harpo didn't like that joke as they had not shat on Tom Thumb just weed on him. "Hey you boys" cried a voice from the distance. The Marx Brothers turned around and it was none other than the Red Baron. "Hey" said Groucho "I thought this flyboy here died in the 1910s." The Red Baron realized this then exploded. Sexually. Then his plane exploded and everyone in the borough of Queens, died.

Suddenly, there was a noise. Someone else was coming up to the roof! The Marx brothers hoped they were hot and open minded. But no, it was boy wizard Harry Potter. "Oh not you again" said Groucho. "Fuck off Cunt" said Harpo (this was the only time he ever spoke) "Hello boys" said boy wizard Harry Potter "Do you want to do it?" "Nah" said Groucho "we have already done it. Like a lot" Groucho lied as he was intimidated by Harry's glasses, which were more round than Grouchos. Groucho was also jealous that Harry couldn't grow a fucking stupid moustache like Groucho could. "Fuck off you muggle" said Harry and then jumped to his death. No one ever found the body.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Slimer the ghost was getting ready for a hot night out. He decided to go to his favourite place, the Empire State building. Meanwhile, the Marx brothers had been there for six days waiting for a hot piece. "Hello boys" said Slimer as he entered the roof of the Empire State building. "You fellas looking for a HOT time?" As Slimer said hot, he did a little poo. "What do you mean?" said Chico pulling his throbbing penis out of Harpos mouthhole. "I've heard of my wife being a ghost in bed, but this is ridiculous" said Groucho, instantly vomiting on himself. "Don't be coy with me fullahs, you want this GROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" The smell of Groucho's vomit intanlty made Slimer cum waves green plasma like cummy ghost sperms that filled the observation of the Empire State Building, which made King Kong lose his grip on the building for a wee bit but then he was like, I'm ok, Ghost jizz I can handle as I'm a big gorilla. Groucho was livid. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?" He said. "Oh boys, there's plenty where that came from."

Slimer started doing it with Harpo. Harpo tried to suck Slimer's ghost dick, but his mouth went right through it. So they just did butt stuff. Groucho was sulking, but once he had Slimer's dick up his ass, he started to smile again. Slimer pleasured all of the Marx brothers and King Kong too. "Hey you boys" Everyone turned around and saw Woody Allen. "You guys know that I made Annie Hall? In that film New York was like another character." Slimer flew into a rage and pummelled Woody Allen with the body of Harry Potter (now you know why they never found it ;) ) . "Hey Slimer, called Groucho "Z from Antz is right, New York is like another character" he said as he instantly put the One Trade Centre down his urethra.

"Hey boys, you want some hot dogs?" the fellas stopped fucking for a couple of minutes and enjoyed some authentic New York hot dogs. Then they went to an authentic New York bar, just like the girls from Sex and the City and talked about their feelings, their hopes and dreams and politics. Then they went back up to the top of the Empire state building and Harpo shat in Slimer's mouth and it all started back up again.

In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since. "Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." But the Marx Brothers were beyond criticism and after they fucked the Metropolitan Museum, Anna Wintour put their dicks on all the covers of Vogue and when they fucked the New York Stock Exchnage Donald Trump said "Hey boys, have a money or two". The Marx Brothers fucked the city of New York until.. Oh wait. They weren't prepared for this it was a huge wave of shit from Slimers butt. They all died. The end.


End file.
